Organic Metal
by Dark Aura Rose
Summary: A young girl named Grapple helps a broken Mecha Sonic in Dr. Eggman's junk yard. How was she supposed to know he was evil? Set AFTER Sonic Heros. Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody this is just a story that's been clogging my mind, and I really need to get it out….**

**MUST READ: THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AFTER SONIC HEROS **

**And now I present: Organic Metal**

Prologue:

The teen girl jumped with ease to the next rock, with the grace of a cat. She looked down in the valley of scrap metal; her sweater - with sleeves that were inches from her fingers - stuck to her skin from the work of get here. Her orange-ish red hair dampened by sweat, but her snow-cap hat stayed put. She carefully looked around for any security bots lurking around, sighing with relief when none were found. Carefully walking down the rocky slope, to the valley below, she rolled up her sleeves to her elbow.  
'Careful Grapple, who knows what new traps that crazy doctor, put out here since last time.' she thought, looking at the ground.  
Grapple had discovered Dr. Eggman's latest base in the mountains, not far from where she lived. But since she was born and raised in the mountains, she had absolutely no idea who Sonic or Dr. Eggman was. So to her surprise one day while exploring, she came across a metal fortress. But Grapple being smart, kept her distance, watching from afar. The crazy doctor - what she called him - had a scrap yard, that - to her - had much useful stuff. Grapple learned very young how to make weapons out of tree bark or branches, such as; spears, staffs, steaks and sometimes knives, but they got dull quick.  
Now that the crazy doctor was here, she would sneak in to his junk yard and find tools she needed. She was quick and didn't take much, so she hoped she wouldn't get caught, but last time she was here , she accidentally trip the alarm, but escape before getting blasted. Now she was back.  
She carefully dug through a pile of metal, hoping to find a motor - her generator for her small house broke down, the only way to keep her warm was to start a fire...  
By hand...  
What a bitch.  
She knew she could fix it but she needed the right parts.  
'Let's see a broken screwdriver... no ... a broken robotic wasp... weird...' Her hand dug deeper, till it grasped something familiar. 'Is... Is this a hand!?'  
The girl gently pulled the metallic hand out of the hole she created. First fingers came out, then the hand, the then arm, till it stopped and pulled like a caught fish line.  
'There's someone stuck under here' Grapple was quick to act, digging through the pile of metal - get cut on sharp edges much to her dismay. After several minutes and loud curses later, the teen girl finally pulled free a blue robot.  
Grapple, tired from the work fell on her back, lazily pumping her fists in the air for her victory. After, her attention was back on the blue robot...thing. Now that she looked at it, it kind of resembled a animal, maybe a bear  
No to small  
Maybe a cat, yeah a cat. Without a tail? A tailless cat robot...this place's weird...  
Well whatever, Grapple could tell it was damage - its right leg and it left hand missing.  
Grapple looked at it, it was small sort of - coming up to her stomach maybe in height, but when she pulled it on her back, - or tried anyway - she found how heavy it really was...  
'I'm gonna have back pains later'

…**.Metal Sonic weighs 275.4 lbs…..Grapple weighs 115.3 lbs….**

**Poor Grapple…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! Metal's in this chapter!**

Chapter 1: Unidentified

Groaning, Grapple kicked the door open to her little cabin house. It took three hours to get home.  
THREE. DAMN. HOURS.  
The little blue robot she found was heavy - so heavy she had to drag it here instead of carrying, which was a pain. But now that she was home, she had a burst of strength and quickly dragged the robot inside and on her table - which she swore she heard a pop in her back when she did so.  
She looked at the blue mechanical animal, (she could tell it was an animal from the pointy ears on its head) its black screen eyes glazed over from not being turned on. Grappled examined its damaged leg and arm, then quickly ran to the back of her house, only to return with tools and some metal and wiring. This should be a piece of cake.

{########^*^########+£+#######•¥•#}

Red eyes appeared on the lit black screen as the blue bot' began to power up. Grapple stood back, unsure what it would do at first. The blue robotic 'cat' slowly sat up and looked around the room slowly, stopping when it saw Grapple. It stared at her for a few seconds before it said in a chilling voice. "Unidentified"  
"Um... H-hi? I'm Grapple." The long sleeved girl stated a little scared or maybe nervous, or both. The robot only stared, not uttering another word. "So...what's your name...do you have one?"

Metal Sonic kept silent and scanned this 'Grapple' in front of him, though his scanners only replied:  
Life-form: Organic  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16

Threat: None  
Once Metal Sonic's computerized brain realized the human was not a threat, it moved on to scan its entire body for damage. To Metal Sonic's surprise; he found his broken arm and leg fixed - even though they didn't match the rest of his body. (The replacements being completely gray) His scanners ran through the inside if his new arm, it was a little different than how Dr. Eggman made it, but it worked. It will do for now. His attention turned back to the human girl, who slowly came closer.  
"Are you the one who fixed me?" He questioned.  
Grapple nodded. "Um, yeah. My dad loved to build things, taught me how too, but he's not here right now..." Her voice quieting down.  
"So, um, mister robot cat sir" She spoke, changing the subject. "Why were you in the Crazy Doctor's junk yard."  
Metal Sonic red eyes never leaving Grapple. "I am not a cat, I am a hedgehog. For the reason why Egg-"  
Metal Sonic stopped mid-sentence, an idea springing to life. 'If this girl doesn't know who Sonic the hedgehog or Dr. Eggman is, then she doesn't know about me' He glanced at his fixed hand. 'She could be useful' If Metal Sonic had a mouth he would of grinned.  
"Wait!...You have never heard of the /evil/ Dr. Eggman and Sonic the Dark Hedgehog?" The robotic hedgehog lied - even though it was partly true, well for Eggman it was. Grapple stared wide-eyed and shook her head, eager to know. "No, I never heard of them! Who are they?"  
"They are two very evil creatures who want to take over the universe. But since they both want to rule, they fight all the time, they send their armies to fight, sometimes. Their wars have caused countless harm and damage to others." If Metal had a stomach he would have thrown up, acting this nice wasn't his thing, but the girl hung on his every word. "You see Sonic the Hedgehog was an organic copy of me made by Eggman, but he then betrayed him, started his own army and they had been fighting since. I've tried stopping both of them but they teamed up on me and were able to defeat me."  
Grapple gasped; she couldn't believe this. "Are you ok! Do you need help? I can help, maybe!" The girl exclaimed - she was taught at young age to help someone in need.  
"Oh-no! I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Metal said innocently. The girl was falling right into his trap. "But if you really want too..."  
"Of course I do, what do you need me to do?" The teen girl asked.  
"Well, I see you have knowledge of building and repairing robots." Metal stated, showing his new arm. "Maybe you can help me make some 'helpers' to fight Sonic and Eggman?"  
"Sure, but I don't have enough metal or supplies. But if we can get some I'd be happy to help you stop those two from hurting anybody." Grapple smiled, who knew what her dad taught her would come in handy?  
Metal's eyes flashed. "Good. But, first I need to go get something."

**Oooh, I wonder what Metal's after. I guess you'll just have to wait and see… hopeful will have an update soon! See you then! **


End file.
